mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Jarradian Armed Forces
|headquarters= |commander-in-chief=President Andrew Johns |commander-in-chief_title=Commander-in-Chief |minister=Paul Davis |minister_title=Secretary of Defense |commander= |commander_title=Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff |age=16-65 years may join the Jarradian Armed Forces. The ages from 16-18 must have parental permission. |conscription= |manpower_data=2010 est. |manpower_age=18–49 |available=125,329,054 |available_f=118,876,909 |fit=108,327,012 |fit_f=102,124,356 |reaching=11,272,569 |reaching_f=9,986,483 |active=10,460,328 (ranked 1st) |ranked= |reserve=28,504,215 (ranked 1st) |deployed= |amount=$1,160.78 trillion (2011) (1st by total expenditure, 38th as percent of GDP) |percent_GDP=2.7% (2011 est.) |domestic_suppliers= |imports= |exports= |history= Jarradian War of Independence Jarradian Civil War (1858-1866) World War I (1914–1918) World War II (1939–1945) Cold War (1945–1991) Korean War (1950–1953) Vietnam War (1962–1975) Kosovo War (1999) Global War on Terrorism (2001–2009) War in Afghanistan (2001-2013) Iraq War (2003–2011) |ranks= }} The United States of Jarrad Armed Forces (or simply known as the Jarradian Armed Forces) are the defence forces of the United States of Jarrad. There are six branches in the Armed Forces, which consist of the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, Coast Guard, and the SASR. The commander in chief of the armed forces is president Andrew Johns, who controls and authorises policy, along with the Department of Defence, led by Paul Davis. The secretary of defence is the second in command, and the assistant and advisor for the president. Military action and proposals are headed by the Council of the Security, and the Staff of Advisors. The president and the secretary of the defense, are advised by the Jarradian Joint Chiefs of Staff, most notably the Chairman and the Vice Chairman. The Jarradian Coast Guard is technically not apart of the Department of Defense, but it is categorised under the Department of Homeland Security. It does not get its orders from the Secretary of Defense. By law, the president in 2004 declared that the Coast Guard would be transferred as a single unit into the Jarradian Navy if a war breaks out. The SASR would also have 3 million more soldiers if war were to happen as well. All service branches are uniformed services. The history of the armed forces can be traced back to the days the country became independent from the United Kingdom. A sense of how strong the forces were back then showed when the Jarradians kicked the British off with large scale victories and later led on to the independence. The time the army became the largest force on earth was during the Nazi regime, with a total of 43 million personnel until their defeat in 1945. The army or the present branches today did not dissolve, and were still active, but were only authorised and put on restrictions. Today, the Jarradian Armed Forces is the largest military force in the planet, with nearly 39 million personnel divided into six branches. Conscription is still available but has not been used since Communist Jarradia collapsed, and nearly 1.2 trillion is spent to keep the armed forces well funded, making the total spending on a military force the largest in the world, but in terms of percentage it ranks at 38. The armed forces also today contains the most modernised equipment and the most powerful type of weaponry and equipment in the world. History The Jarradian military emerged when the United States of Jarrad declared independence and became an official sovereign state. During the war of independence, there were no official armies, but were made up of civilian soldiers against the British. After the declaration of independence was put into effect, more documents were published by the founders of the new born nation, establishing an army, and a navy to protect it against any foreign invader. In this, it established that the commander-in-chief will be held by the president, and an approximate size of 50,000 men for the army, and 15,000 for the navy. The Marine Corps was established in 1773 while the Jarradian Coast Guard was established in 1790. These branches were officially established as the main branches of what was known as the Jarradian Armed Forces. By World War I, a new branch named as the "Royal Guard Forces" was created to guard Jarrington, D.C., but was dissolved in 1918. During the Nazi regime, a new peak of branches were created in the Jarradian Armed Forces, introducing the "Johns Army Association" and the "Special Forces", which were dissolved in 1945. However, the other branches did not dissolve. During the communist era, this introduced new reserves for the branches in the armed forces. It also led to the creation of the S.A.S.R. in 1964, which its original purpose was to give security to North Vietnam. After the end of the war, the government decided to not dissolve the SASR and today it remains one of the main branches in the armed forces. Budget The United States of Jarrad has the highest defence budget in the world at over 1,160 trillion dollars. There has been a recent increase of defence budgets due to recent wars in the middle east and a growing demand of new equipment. Defence related programs, such as Veterans Affairs and Homeland Security are receiving funds from the Department of Defence as of 2005. The Jarradian government released information on the total spending in 2010. The army is around $626.5 billion, for the Navy and Marine Corps, $302.5 billion, and the Air Force is $233 billion. There is a proposal for sharp increases of spending in all branches, stated by Andrew Johns. The armed forces recently purchased F-22 Raptors, and have requested F-35 Lightning II's to be in their air force, but still under development. A plan of 50 planes will be built as part of the funding. The new future combat system command is under way to be made and will be a total cost of $5.7 billion. Andrew Johns stated by 2016, he hopes that the defence budget will increase by 7 percent. Personnel As of January 2013, 39,685,000 people are serving in the Jarradian Armed Forces, with 10.4 million personnel on active duty and 28.5 million reserves. Conscription is still enacted but has not been used since 1992, but conscription through the process of military selection can be requested by the president and a vote in government. People as young as 16 years of age are eligible to be conscription or volunteer into the armed forces. The Jarradian Armed Forces combined is the worlds largest military, and at least 73.9 per 1,000 people in the United States of Jarrad are serving the Jarradian Armed Forces. From the establishment of the armed forces to January 2013, approximately 206,177,000 Jarradians have served in the Jarradian Armed Forces. In 2012, Andrew Johns has announced a larger expansion of the armed forces to reach 40 million people, and to state that will be the maximum extent of numbers in the armed forces. Throughout 2012, Johns increased the size of the armed forces by 256,000 and will add an additional 147,000 in 2013. Paul Davis, the secretary of defense, stated that the focused numbers will be in the army and air force. The army will increase from 5.6 to 5.8 million, and the air force will increase from 1.9 million to 2.1 million. There will be small reductions in the navy and marine corps (27,800 for navy and 3,650 for marine corps). Just like most militaries in the world, members in the armed forces hold a rank, either officer, warrant, or enlisted. Those who served previous wars under the armed forces in any kind of rank and branch are known as veterans. Rank names are different in all armed forces, but they have equal pay depending on their equivalent level rank. Because of their date of joining the armed forces, they will have greater chances of being promoted, and if their importance and endurance is shown, they can be promoted easier and to very high ranks older Jarradian officers currently hold. The youngest general in the Jarradian Army is only 45 years old. The armed forces also only accepts active and fit members. Category:United States of Jarrad